onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Gol D.Manuel
Je vois, haha, bah écoute, ça va hein, j'étais venu faire un tour pour Kaido , mais c'est tout quoi... Dis-moi, je sais que c'est l'Obon cette semaine, mais rien sur One Piece et Bleach n'a été annoncé, du coup, tu sais s'il y aura des chapitres ? 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' août 10, 2015 à 16:41 (UTC) Mdr honnêtement, j'en ai aucune idée; enfin, bah écoute, je compte sur toi pour remettre de l'ordre sur le wiki ! ;) 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' août 10, 2015 à 16:48 (UTC) ça marche ;) 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' août 10, 2015 à 16:52 (UTC) D'accord manouche, je ferai ca tout à l'heure c: ♛ Zoro Fano ♛ t'as la gachette facile Yo le naze o/ C'était pour te poser une question : ai-je le droit de reprendre mes droits ou non ? J'osais pas te le demander mais j'avais envie de m'occuper un peu du Forum, et je ne peux pas sans les droits. Si non, bah tant pis ! PS: En voulant créer une page "Projet" afin d'aider Think, j'ai créé une page lambda (Projet:ForumDohv). Je sais pas si c'est bon ou si l'extension est "Project", mais bon bref, en gros je sais pas si c'est une bêtise ou pas, car il me semble que l'extension est bonne... (l'extension c'est genre Modèle:, Utilisateur:, One Piece Encyclopédie:, etc.). BREF TU VOIS SI TU SUPPR OU PAS ET TU TE DEMERDES, LE NAZE ! Merci d'avance ! Bonjour :-) comment vas tu ? excuses moi si je te dérange ; je viens de relire les SBS du chapitre 571 où l'auteur de ce super manga :-) parlait du fruit de Marco et il a expliqué que les flammes bleues lui permettaient lui permettaient de se régénérer mais qu'elles n'avaient pas d'autres particularités en dehors de ça, il a écrit qu'elles étaient chaudes et qu'elles brulaient contrairement à ce qui est détaillé sur la page, donc je ne suis pas certain d'où se situe l'erreur, et en conséquence sollicite ton avis SodenoOrphen (discussion) août 23, 2015 à 04:21 (UTC) Explications claires et précises ! Merci le naze <3 Bon en fait je te réexplique vite fait : Dans le forum, on a les archives et la poubelle. En fait, un jour lors d'une réunion des admins, lorsqu'on discutait du forum et des topics à supprimer, John m'a dit "Noooooooon surtout pas ! Parce que tous les topics, même ceux qui servent à rien, sont importants.". Alors moi je lui fais "Geeeeeeeeenre !!!! C'est ballot, parce que j'ai déjà commencé à les supprimer !", et mes yeux, emplis de questionnement, lui demandèrent pourquoi ils étaient si importants comme il le disait. Là, il répond "Bah t'es débile ou quoi ?! Le RÉ.FÉ.REN.CE.MENT !", et moi dans ma tête, j'étais comme "Le référencement ? C KOI LE RAPOR GROS NAZE", puis il me dit, d'une voix grave et virile "Et bien vois-tu mon jeune Dohv, notre Wikia, c'est LA BASE, donc du coup, le moindre topic avec le moindre mot-clé va faire en sorte que nous soyons mieux référencer sur Google et les navigateurs de recherche, ce qui va nous aider à ramener des contributeurs, donc de l'argent, donc la drogue et les prostituées pour TOUS les admins ! N'est-ce pas formidable ?!". Moi, enjoué par cette nouvelle qui venait de changer ma journée, je lui répondis "John, tu es un génie. Je vais donc créer un sous-forum Poubelle où seront mis tous les topics dégueulasses, inutiles ou vides". Et le sous-forum Poubelle fut créé. Voilà, t'as toute l'histoire maintenant ! é_é Mais à y réfléchir, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de le garder. J'ai l'impression que la part des choses n'est pas faîte entre les SF Archives & Poubelles et que les topics sont parfois mélangés. Le pire c'est lorsque ceux qui sont à l'intérieur ne sont pas fermés et que les contributeurs continuent à répondre. Donc je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire. Mais bon, comme tu as pu le voir sur la page Projet, j'ai eu qqs idées pour le forum dont je vous parlerais quand j'y aurais mieux réfléchi, notamment au niveau de la disposition et de la présentation "générale" de celui-ci. Je verrais avec tous les admins s'ils sont ok pour faire qqs modifs à ce niveau-là ^^ Vuala, Portgas D Roger (discussion) septembre 17, 2015 à 10:31 (UTC) Page enseigne Yo ! Juste pour savoir pourquoi tu as supprimé la page Enseigne ? (simple question) —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' août 25, 2015 à 08:05 (UTC) D'accord je vois merci du renseignement^^ —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' août 25, 2015 à 08:16 (UTC) A ouais j'ai fait ça au début pour les infoboxes mais vu le nombre qui a je ferai un clean up général quand j'aurai fini ce que je fais. Sinon pour les fautes je regarde vite fait mais là aussi ça sera pour plus tard si j'ai le temps, je me concentre plus sur les galeries et l'aspect général de la page (je fais le nettoyage en deux temps^^). —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' août 26, 2015 à 09:10 (UTC) oui dans les SBS, j'ai lu que ses flammes brulaient SodenoOrphen (discussion) août 28, 2015 à 02:21 (UTC) yo , tu pourrai me mettre en relation avec le dernier topic " Futur nakama" stp? je le trouve pas merci .. SaFly958 (discussion) août 29, 2015 à 17:55 (UTC) Re:Modifs Shanks Yop^^ C'est moi Shanks, je ne me suis pas connecté parce que j'ai pas mal de grosses modifs à faire à mon profil, et que je préfère éviter de "flooder". Roll Oii manu, Quand tu m'as mit mes droits de modo par erreur, tu m'as ensuite retiré mes droits de roll... tu pourrais me les remettre stp ? ^-^ Le naze Salut le naze ! C'était juste pour te prévenir que j'étais encore vivant, mais si je me fais discret ces derniers jours (la rentrée, quel malheur ! Surtout en terminale je te l'avoue... x')). Du coup, je sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris ce message, juste pour te dire que la nouvelle interface du Forum arrive bientôt et que je m'occuperais de mon topic un peu plus tard, car j'ai du boulot IRL. Sinon, de ton côté, t'as toujours pas trouvé de boulot ? x') Tchat Salut, peut tu venir sur le tchat stp? Merci septembre 3, 2015 à 17:30 (UTC) Image hs Salut Je viens de lire ton message Tu parles de l'image concernant Corazon ? Si oui c'est la vrai image de l'épisode et je l'ai hébergé car je pensais que c'est comme ça qu'il fallait faire ^^ Dsl pour le reste :) Ah d'accord ^^ Merci :) KingKongGun (discussion) septembre 4, 2015 à 16:29 (UTC) Page chapitre 799 Yo le paternel ! Juste pour savoir personne n'a créé la page du chapitre 799 ? Car si non (et je pense que c'est le cas) je l'ai créé à l'instant, je finirai le remplissage de la page cet aprem. Voilà voilà —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' septembre 5, 2015 à 08:29 (UTC) Non mais jvous jure vraiment je pars et vous savez plus rien faire mdr. C'était fait exprès pour voir si tu suivais è_é —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' septembre 5, 2015 à 08:54 (UTC) Et faudrait que tu t'occupes de cette page si possible => http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/XXX_Gym_Martial_Arts_Alliance Faut la créer et la remplir elle est pas longue, histoire que tu te rendes utile (c:) —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' septembre 5, 2015 à 09:03 (UTC) Mécréant Et bein Manu, tant de compliments, ça me touche :D :D cette gentillesse cacherait-elle un démon diabolique souhaitant laisser derrière lui tripes et sang ?! Une page vierge... Où ça ?! Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles... Avoue, tu dis juste ça pour dire plein de méchancetés juste après tes compliments. T'es vraiment machiavélique. Ouais, je devais m'occuper de ça un jour ou l'autre de toute façon, je trouve que c'était le dawa au niveau de l'orga' des Archives et des topics en général ^^ Par contre, j'aurais peut être dû en parler aux admins avant d'instaurer de nouvelles règles, mais bon comme je suis surpuissant et que tout le monde m'adore, j'me suis dit que tout le monde allait accepter :p Sinon, en effet ils ont du boulot, mais bon je vais quand même les aider dans un premier temps les pauvres xD, en plus je fous pas grand chose niveau modifs en ce moment donc ça me fera bosser x') '(Bosdo (discussion) septembre 7, 2015 à 13:36 (UTC)' Aucun soucis alors je suis ouvert à la discussion, je préfère largement que l'on en parle comme la, plutôt que du supprimer mes modifs sans rien dire. J'attendrai la confirmation, ou non avant de modifier la page, ou pas, à l'avenir. Au passage, serait il possible de rajouter une séction dans les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, "Anciens membres" , ou "Membres Honorifique" pour Nefertari Vivi et karoo, elle était considérée comme un membre à part entière par les 6 premiers membres, dont luffy. Petit truc Yow, viens sur le tchat deux minutes. PS : "Un Bureaucrate n'est pas un ami" (e_e) euh.... normal ca pue (e_e) ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ septembre 8, 2015 à 13:56 (UTC) Re - image Salut, Ca marche je vais essayer de trouver ce code car je suis pas du tout codeur ^^ Merci KingKongGun (discussion) septembre 10, 2015 à 10:56 (UTC) Re - galerie Re ^^ Dsl j'y arrive pas .. même avec le code :/ Mais j'ai changé la couleur de bordure par ce que je vois ce que tu veux dire en disant que c'est pas tip top la galerie par défaut du wikia Voici la dernière page que je viens de modifier (http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_en_Norv%C3%A8ge) Dis moi ce que tu en penses au niveau galerie, si ça te va je continue comme ça mais pitié pas de code je suis trop nul ! Je voulais me faire un profil sympa j'ai pas réussi même pour la bio pic avec l'image j'ai fait du copier/coller avec paint et les modifs photofiltre c'est pas top quoi ^^ Ah oui je converti tout en png maintenant :D Je pense respecter tes conseils mais hésites pas à me dire le but c'est que je sois au top comme contributeur ahaha a+ et merci de prendre ton temps avec moi ^^ KingKongGun (discussion) septembre 10, 2015 à 14:13 (UTC) Ton avatar déchire, j'approuve totalement ce choix, espèce de malade... '♥''' Luchiwara [[Discussion utilisateur:Luchiru|'''Ma page de discussion]]' '♥''' septembre 10, 2015 à 20:25 (UTC) Ca marche je vais les regarder ^^ J'avais essayé d faire la signature avec le tuto ça avait pas du tout marché je vais m'y replonger on verra bien Merci :) Ps : le dernier message c'est moi KingKongGun (discussion) septembre 11, 2015 à 11:11 (UTC) Super j'ai réussi à faire la box avec le modèle ! Je suis en train de voir pour la signature Sur ton profil tu as mis les tuto, il y a un inversement de lien entre tuto référence et tuto signature ^^ Merci ! KingKongGun (discussion) septembre 11, 2015 à 13:44 (UTC) Modifs Equipage chapeau de paille (Bosdo (discussion) septembre 11, 2015 à 14:27 (UTC)' Salut, je te contact vu que tu es un admin. J'ai effectué quelques modifs sur la page de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, et je m'excuse pour l'aspect physique assez amateur de certaines de mes modifs. Je me suis permis de rajouter un tableau "Anciens membres" en y incluant Vivi, ce n'est pas très beau je te l'accorde mais n'ayant pas accès au modèle source je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, vu que tu es admin, pourrais tu l'inclure ?' De plus j'ai ajouté dans la catégorie "Alliés et compagnons de voyages" : cavendish, sai, leo, harjudin, orlumbus, ideo ... Modifs qui a été révoqué et que j'ai remis, je m'explique : cette catégorie regroupe tout les alliés des mugis, que sa soit à long termes ou seulement anécdotique, comme Johnny et yosaku, or tout ceux que j'ai cité ont bien été allié des mugis, et l'ont aidé dans la chute de la dofla familly. J'ai bien précisé dans leur bio qu'ils ont "voulu prêter allégance à luffy et qu'ils lui ont demandé une alliance", je n'ai pas mis comme quoi l'alliance était conclut. Mais même si elle ne se conclut pas, c'est un fait, ils ont été les alliés de luffy contre dofla. ''' '''Je préfère le préciser car un rollback a supprimé toute mes modifs sans raison. A + Bosdo Merci ! A force de faire, faire et faire tu avais raison : j'ai fais, j'ai appris Pour la signature ... je te laisse voir par toi même ;) MERCI KingKongGun 40px (Discussion) septembre 11, 2015 à 15:12 (UTC) Pour la Norvège prend ton temps tkt ahah Ah oui je l'ai prit le temps ^^ jongler sur les tutos, créer une page sig et tout le tralala c'est de l'adminsitration tout ça lol Pour la box je verrai si je supprime la ligne car du coup je compte bien améliorer mon profil vu que je m'y plait bien ^^ Le texte à gauche et la box à droite ça me plait bien ^^ KingKongGun 40px (Discussion) septembre 11, 2015 à 16:17 (UTC) Suppression d'images Salut à toi, Manu ! Comme je l'ai dis aux autres admins, ça serait bien que tu évite de supprimer les images que j'importe, car ça me prend un temps fou à les ré-importer. Je sais qu'elle sont "orphelines", mais quand j'importe une image et que je la met pas sur une page pendant plusieurs heures, ça veut dire que je suis entrain de refaire la refonte complète de celle-ci, il est donc normal que ça me prenne un peu de temps^^. Merci de ta compréhension~ code galerie fin Ah ouai d'accord c'est pas compliqué du tout !!! Je vais me la mettre dans mes contributions vu que ça m'a prit pas mal de boulot à trouver ces tomes norvégiens ^^ J'aurai le code sous les yeux comme ça ! Merci a+ KingKongGun 40px (Discussion) septembre 12, 2015 à 08:06 (UTC) Modèle admin Merci pour l'avoir ajouté sur mon profil, j'avais totalement zappé ça J'ai deux ou trois autres questions mais on peut voir ça sur le tchat ? ^^ [[Utilisateur:Rayouu|''Rayouu]] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/50333630smoker.gif ✉ Discussion ◄ Modérateur du tchat ► septembre 12, 2015 à 08:32 (UTC) ---- Pas de soucis tkt et l'écriture grosse c'est pas moi, c'est visiblement un bug html d'une signature avant moi ^^ bref cet après midi je serai là :p [[Utilisateur:Rayouu|Rayouu']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/50333630smoker.gif ✉ Discussion ◄ Modérateur du tchat ► septembre 12, 2015 à 08:50 (UTC) Fond Profil Salut le Naze, Pourquoi ne pas mettre un fond East Blue aux pages de profil de la partie Infos, je veux dire la carte d'East Blue qui est marron right ? Je trouve que ça pourrait faire stylé, à voir ^^ En effet, j'aime toutes tes propositions (exit Marie-Joie), elles sont toutes très jolies, particulièrement celle de Merveille. Pour le coup, je pense qu'on devrait nous même faire une sélection et, tout comme le curseur perso', faire un vote via un topic sur quel image sélectionner. Tu ne penses pas ? Proposition Yo paps ! En me baladant sur le Wiki italien, j'ai trouvé cette page => http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Cover Comme sur le Wiki anglais ça regroupe les différents types de couvertures de One Piece Manga. Alors je me disais pourquoi pas créer la même sur notre Wiki, à moins qu'elle existe déjà. Bref ton avis sur le sujet ? Mr. Sushi (discussion) septembre 13, 2015 à 13:15 (UTC) Salut, j'aurais besoin de te parler rapidement, donc connecte toi au Tchat dès que possible. Merci d'avance ! Manu si tu as le temps tu peux montrer comment modifier ma signature [[User:Supa D Jiiz|Supa' 'D''' Jiiz]] septembre 16, 2015 à 17:30 (UTC) Bonjour Gold D Manuel je suis nouveaux je voulais vous demandez comment marche ce wikiaPortgas D Roger (discussion) septembre 17, 2015 à 10:33 (UTC) merci ManuPortgas D Roger (discussion) septembre 17, 2015 à 11:35 (UTC) Manu tu peut m'aider avec les signatures. Merci Portgas D Roger (discussion) septembre 17, 2015 à 13:48 (UTC) salut Manu je suis vraiment dsl je savais pas je suis nouveau c'est pour sa je vais plus refaire je suis vraiment vraiment désolé 41.82.145.87 septembre 17, 2015 à 18:08 (UTC) peut tu crée la page de l'alliance de luffy avec les gladiateurs Je faisais des modifs avec ce compte et ba la flemme de de co avec l'autre alors voilà... the end mdr Ok bon par contre faudrait que quelqu'un s'en charge si les autres admins sont d'accord (du moins si ya toujours de la communication entre eux mdr), parce que j'ai pas le temps ces temps ci, j'ai à peine le week end pour souffler et faudrait attendre les vacances sinon mdr bref. Mr. Sushi (discussion) septembre 18, 2015 à 16:28 (UTC) Modifs (Bosdo (discussion) septembre 24, 2015 à 09:38 (UTC) 'Salut, j'ai vu que tu as corrigé ma petite erreur sur la page de barto (quand j'ai modifié sa prime, la photo "anciennement" s'est affiché en dessous de l'actuelle), peux tu m'expliquer comment faire pour modifier une infos sans que cela se produise ? Merci '(Bosdo (discussion) septembre 24, 2015 à 09:52 (UTC) Autant pour moi, c'est revenu à la normal, du coups j'en ai profité pour copié les ajouts de ref et de traits barré, afin de les mettre plus facilement dans mes autres modifs (cavendish) Modifications Salut ! Merci de ta remarque. Pour être franc, je trouve ça aussi très moche et je modifie toute les pages en mode source, c'est beaucoup plus simple. Seulement, pour mes modifications, les espaces étaient déjà présents ! J'ai hésité à les enlever et j'ai finalement juste modifié des infos. ^^ Le mode source est vraiment un bon outil, il permet de mettre toute les pages avec la mise en page, je pensais que c'était une personne qui s'amusait à mettre des espaces pour que ça soit mieux, donc je n'ai rien touché, par précaution... ^^ Merci de ta remarque en tout cas. :) MrGlutis (discussion) septembre 26, 2015 à 17:13 (UTC) Oui, la mise en page doit être très propre et épurée, sinon c'est le bordel pour retourver les informations... ^^ Il faut retrouver la personne qui est derrière tout ça, c'est un problème d'état. c: MrGlutis (discussion) septembre 26, 2015 à 20:11 (UTC) Doublon Yo le vieux ! J'ai créé une page à l'instant mais j'ai vu qu'un doublon était déjà présent. Sauf que j'ai remarqué quelques petits soucis et je sais pas lequel gardé: * La page créée => XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance * La page doublon => L'Équipage d'Ideo Le problème => L'équipage est un terme assez inexact je pense car il est pas dit directement que Ideo est le Capitaine, mais le représentant et de surcroît c'est une sorte d'alliance alors je pense pas que le terme équipage soit bien approprié (à toi de voir). Donc si on garde une des deux dis le moi je fusionnerai les informations des deux. —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana]] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|''(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' septembre 27, 2015 à 11:45 (UTC) Humm ok je vais le faire —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' septembre 27, 2015 à 13:35 (UTC) Mes félicitations manu il semble que tu aies récupéré ta place de numéro 1 du forum et aussi ton titre de roi des pirates (enfin pour l'instant ;) ) . Roronoa D zoro20 (discussion) septembre 27, 2015 à 14:35 (UTC) Lui dit pas ça zoro20 il va prendre la confiance è_é bonsoir . Il faudrait mettre cette page a jour . http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Ganbia . 'Blackwhite yonkou (discussion) octobre 2, 2015 à 16:48 (UTC)' Slt Gold, bien ? Je pense que la page Mone peut être considéré comme un article de qualité, en dépit du fait qu'il n'y ait pas bcp de ref.60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' octobre 4, 2015 à 21:23 (UTC) mdr, t'inquiète je vais te motiver encore plus, j'ai d'autres pages à mettre à jour !!60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' octobre 5, 2015 à 18:31 (UTC) salut Manu il parait que Burguess a trové Baltigo la terre Blanche. Mais c'est pas encore l'heure de renverser le gouvernement Mondial qu'est ce que pense enore Oda. Si l'Amial Teach trouve Dragon-sama ça va etre la guèrre Manu-dono qu'en pensez vous[[User:Supa D Jiiz|'''Supa D'' ''Jiiz]] octobre 7, 2015 à 18:05 (UTC) Salut Gold, bien ? Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on me redonne le statut d'admin histoire de bannir quelques personnes là :P60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' octobre 11, 2015 à 12:24 (UTC) Question Page d'Accueil Yo Manu() ! Je voulais te demander un truc: Pourquoi on a une section "Manga Coup de Coeur" sur la page d'accueil ? Ca n'a aucun rapport avec le sujet traité par le wiki, ça prend beaucoup de place et ça cache des rubriques qui, selon moi, devraient être mises plus en avant comme la rubrique "Lumières sur...". Bref, merci à toi de m'expliquer les raisons de sa présence (ou de la supprimer c:) ! A+ o/ #PrayForParis RIP aux victimes innocentes de l attentat ��Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 14, 2015 à 10:31 (UTC) Excuses Bonjour Gol D. Manuel j'ai bien reçu ton message, au fait je voulais à la base modifier la prime de Kuma j'ai appuyé sur Publier et y a eu des codes qui sortent de je ne sais ou, j'en ai parlé à un administrateur (Gol D. Shanks) (meme si il m a pas répondu) parce que j'étais surpris de ça c'etait pas du tout dans mes intentions mais j'avoue j'ai quand même mérité mes 3 jours de bannissement. Je te présente mes excuses. A bientôt. Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 27, 2015 à 17:30 (UTC) T inquiete ça n arrivera plus. Merci ^^ Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 28, 2015 à 14:45 (UTC) Débloquage Bonjour Manuel, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Peux tu m'aider a débloquer les pages "Beta Beta no Mi" et "Arc Punk Hazard" stp ? Je t en serai reconnaissant Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) décembre 6, 2015 à 16:38 (UTC) Pica/Galerie Bonjour Manuel, dans la galerie de Pica y avait une image en trop alors je l'ai supprimée mais j'ai malencontreusement mélangé les images (pas toute). J aurai besoin de ton aide stp Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) décembre 12, 2015 à 17:14 (UTC) Tu pars déjà ? Quoi tu t'en vas déja manu ?! Dommage chuis un peu dég perso, même si tu m'as banni ou que tu m'aies pas répondu à mes derniers messages t'etais un mec génial (je joue pas les leches bottes mdrr). Avant que tu partes pour de bon j'aimerai que tu regardes cette vidéo stp : "ONE PIECE BURNING BLOOD|Official Gameplay PV Trailer #3 (Jump Festa 2016) 60FPS" . L'année 2016 sera effectivement l'année de Sanji et aussi celle du nouveau jeu de One Piece Burning Blood mdrr Sur ce prends soin de toi et a bientôt (peut être) ^^ Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) décembre 29, 2015 à 18:20 (UTC) Merci pour tout ce que tu fais, ce site est vraiment génial et m'a permi de me faire des théories sur pas mal de sujets. Continue comme ça ! :DOnePieceMisterKite (discussion) janvier 9, 2016 à 15:11 (UTC) Hô. J'ai pu voir ton tuto sur les Infobox, mais j'ai bien peur de n'avoir rien compris... Tu veux bien m'aider ? ~